


The Revenge of the Trolls

by maryperk



Series: Troll Verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS4, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this sequel to The Troll Hunt, Spike, Buffy and their motley crew must rescue Springfoot the Bigfoot's daughter from kidnappers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revenge of the Trolls

The Revenge of the Troll

“I will never forgive you for letting Xander die!”

Buffy watched Willow walk away. Oz threw the Slayer an apologetic look over his shoulder while he followed his girlfriend.

“Shit,” Buffy whispered. She clutched her college books to her chest.

“I’m sorry your friend is so mad at you.”

Buffy turned to find Summer Blossom, Springfoot the Isu-subtum aka Bigfoot’s daughter, standing behind her. “Hey, Blossom, how’s it going?” She had no clue how she had learned Subtumese in a few short months, but she still struggled with French.

“It’s going okay,” Blossom replied. “I was just downtown at the magic shop getting some supplies, and I wanted to get away from the house. Anya and FallRain are going at it again. I saw you. I thought I’d say hello.”

Buffy gave Blossom a sad, tight smile. “Thanks.” The two females started walking in the opposite direction that Willow and Oz had gone. “So, how is everyone in your clan settling in? Besides, your brother boinking former vengeance demons?”

“We’re all doing fine.” Blossom bared her teeth in a grin. “You were right about Sunnydale though. Nobody even blinks at the fur, and those that do notice think that we’re a circus family.”

“That’s good.” Buffy glanced back over her shoulder in the direction that Willow and Oz had gone. She had no idea how to get her friend to forgive her.

“Hey Buffy.”

Buffy turned to find Parker Abrams walking up to her and Blossom. However, she didn’t like the look that crossed Parker’s face when his gaze passed over the Isu-subtum female. The disgust in the young man’s face was a complete turn off for Buffy. “Parker,” she said in a cool tone.

“Buffy, would you like to go get coffee with me?” Parker gestured towards downtown where the Espresso Pump was located.

“I don’t think so.” Buffy shook her head. “I see how you’re looking at my friend here, just because she’s a little different. You know, circus folk are people too.”

Parker suppressed a shudder. If he was going to reel this girl in he’d have to play nice with the overly hairy circus freak. “Your friend can come too.”

“No, thanks,” Buffy replied. “We have things to do that don’t include people like you.”

“What do you mean people like me?” Parker asked in his most sympathetic voice. 

“Poopheads,” Buffy replied. 

“Fine, be that way. There are other girls more than happy to be seen with me.”

“Whatever.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Picknose and Wadsack drifted along behind the Bigfoot and the blond-haired girl who had helped kill them a few months before. They could feel the fires of revenge burning their souls, but they hadn’t come up with a viable plan to wreak havoc on the bitch.

Picknose stuffed a fat finger up his nose while he watched the puny human boy march away from the Slayer and the Bigfoot. “We follow puny human.”

Wadsack nodded, even though he had no clue what was going on. He hadn’t been the brightest of light bulbs when alive, and death had just made him that much stupider. Together Picknose and Wadsack trailed behind Parker as he made his way towards the Sunnydale U campus. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Parker strolled onto campus, and he immediately started to look for a freshman girl to sweet talk into bed. He bumped into a taller, bulkier man. “Excuse me,” he muttered.

“Parker Abrams, right?” the man said while snapping his fingers. “I’m Riley Finn, the TA in your psych 101 class. Could I talk to you for a few minutes about your report?”

“Is there a problem with it?” Parker asked.

Riley held his hands up. “No, not at all. In fact, I want to talk to you about presenting it in front of the class.”

“Really?” Parker looked around. “I have no plans right now. We can talk.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“I have thought,” Picknose grumbled. “I no like thoughts.”

“Me no like thoughts too.” Wadsack reached down to scratch his balls. He cackled under his breath. “What your thought?”

“We get stupid furry feet big by being puny humans.”

“Huh?” Wadsack scratched his head with his other hand.

“Go inside puny human, be puny humans, crush stupid furry feet big.” Picknose missed having solid fists to pound on the ground. 

Being dead sucked big time.

“Okay.” Wadsack always went with his friend’s plans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Riley gestured towards a nearby bench. “Let’s sit.”

“How long do I have to prepare?” Parker asked while he sat down. “Or am I going to just read off the paper?” When Riley didn’t immediately answer, he looked over at the TA. Riley appeared to be choking as he hunched over and shook as if in pain.

Before Parker could speak again, he felt something force its way inside his ear. He put a hand up to grab whatever it was, but there was nothing there. Parker batted at his ear when the pressure increased. After a few moments, he felt something take over his mind.

Soon, the weight of Wadsack’s psyche suppressed Parker into only being a spectator in his own mind.

“Puny human easy to take,” Picknose spat out. 

“How we crush girl and furry big feet?” Wadsack asked. He twitched while he started to become accustomed to the human he now inhabited.

“We steal furry big foot female,” Picknose replied. “Girl come running. Furry big foot daddy come running. We crush.”

“Crush!” Wadsack crowed. His wretched laughter echoed through the college campus.

“Hey Riley!” Forrest Gates strolled up, his hands jammed in his pockets. He eyed his friend’s companion for a few seconds before he spoke to Riley again. “Professor Walsh wants to meet up with us. Are you ready?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Lawson slouched in the passenger side of Spike’s Desoto. “Tell me again why we’re going to Sunnydale.”

“To kill the Slayer,” Spike growled.

Lawson let out a snort before he turned his eyes towards the window. “You just keep telling yourself that, Chief.” 

Spike glared at his passenger. “What exactly are you implying, Lawson? We’re going to Sunnydale to kill the soddin’ Slayer.”

“Hey, I’m just going to check up on Springfoot and his clan. I’m not even remotely interested in Buffy.” Lawson hid his grin. In the few short months he’d spent with Spike, he’d learned a great many things about the older vampire. 

The very least being that no matter how much Spike declared he hated Buffy Summers, he really didn’t. Lawson decided to sit back to watch the show. He just hoped somewhere along the line that dinner was included.

Arriving in Sunnydale changed everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Two nights later, Spike and Lawson pulled into Springfoot’s ‘hippie commune’. When Spike stepped out of the Desoto, he inhaled deeply. “Slayer’s here,” he said.

Just then, Buffy marched out of one of the yurts. She glared at Spike when she spotted him, and then she hissed, “Spike, get your ass over here.” She pointed the ground in front of her.

“I don’t know, Slayer. I’m feeling fine and dandy staying right where I am.”

Buffy stomped her foot. “Summer Blossom was kidnapped. We’re going to go rescue her. Get your smart ass in gear, or you will be up close and personal with Mr. Pointy.”

“I’m not your soddin’ lap dog, Slayer. Go round up your little gang of groupies to help you.” Spike leaned against his car while he pulled his smokes out of his pocket.

“What gang would that be, Spike-y?” Buffy asked in a sarcastic tone. “Xander’s dead. Willow is mad at me for Xander being dead. Dear Mr. Broody aka Angel trotted off to Los Angeles to help the hopeless or hope the helpless or whatever the hell it is that he thinks he’s doing down there.”

“What about your Watcher? Can’t Rupes help you?” Spike tapped out a cigarette.

“Giles is great for the research and the magic, but not so much for the fighting. That leaves Anya, and there’s no way she’s going to go down in the sewers on a rescue mission.”

Lawson hid his laughter. He wasn’t going to get in between these two sworn enemies. Besides, Lawson wondered if Spike knew he was already caving to the Slayer’s wishes by bantering with her.

“What about that other girl? The one Harris was holdin’ hands with?” Spike cupped one hand around the end of his cigarette while he lit it with the other.

“Cordelia moved away after graduation.” Buffy looked over her shoulder. “Look, I really need your help rescuing Summer Blossom, Spike. What will it take for you to help me?”

“A fight to the death, just like I’ve always wanted, Slayer,” Spike drawled.

“Fine, as soon as we’re done rescuing Summer Blossom, we can have a fight.” Buffy rolled her eyes.

“Well, count me in then.” Spike smirked at the Slayer. “Tally ho and all that rot.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

TWO HOURS LATER

Buffy wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Why do they always pick the sewers to hold their hostages?” she grumbled.

“Do this a lot?” Lawson asked.

“Enough for it to be a habit,” Buffy replied. She pulled the grate away from the sewer entrance. “So, who’s going in first?”

Spike gestured towards the opening. “I’d say ladies first, but there aren’t any here.”

Buffy glared at Spike before she walked past him, slugging him in the arm as hard as she could manage. She climbed through the hole into the sewer system.

“Good going, chief,” Lawson commented when he walked past Spike.

Springfoot made a noise that was very reminiscent of Chewbacca from the Star Wars movies.

“Yeah, laugh it up.” Spike gave Springfoot a two finger salute. “You’re the walking carpet in this scenario.”

Lawson laughed before he called out to Buffy. “Guess that makes you Princess Leia. Spike’s doubling as Han Solo, and I’m Luke Skywalker. I always wanted a sister.” 

“Me too,” Buffy giggled. She led the way deeper into the sewers with Springfoot taking up the rear position. 

“Halt!” A man wearing army fatigues and waving an assault rifle stepped out of a side tunnel in front of Buffy. “What are you kids doing down here? It’s dangerous.” He made a half-assed attempt to herd Buffy backwards until he caught a glimpse of Springfoot. 

Lawson saw the look on the man’s face. “Don’t look at Chewbacca that way, chief.” He hooked a thumb towards Spike. “Han Solo here will blast you to kingdom come.”

“What?” The man gave Buffy a confused look.

“Yeah, I’m Luke Skywalker, and this is my sister Leia. We’re on a quest to rescue Chewie’s daughter from Sith Lords out for revenge.” Lawson grinned while he got into his storytelling.

“I thought you were Buffy Summers from Professor Walsh’s Psych 101 class,” the man said to Buffy.

“You’re the TA’s friend,” Buffy replied. She wrinkled her nose at the weapon in the man’s hands. “I’m pretty sure that’s not standard issue for a frat boy. Who the hell are you?”

“Graham Miller. Who the hell are you?” Graham glanced down at his watch. His eyes widened when he saw that there were only two life signs in front of him, and only one of those were human.

“You’re right. I’m Buffy Summers.” Buffy waved at her companions. “Luke is really Lawson. Han is Spike, and Chewie actually goes by Springfoot.” 

Graham pointed his gun at Lawson. “Luke and his buddy Han are not human.”

“Yeah? Really?” Buffy opened her eyes in a wide, innocent look.

“Please, move out of the way, Miss Summers,” Graham ordered. “I will take these Hostile sub-terrestrials into custody.”

“Hostile sub-terrestrials?” Buffy turned to Spike. “Is that another word for vampire that Giles neglected to tell me about?”

“Not one I’ve ever run across, Slayer,” Spike drawled.

“You know what they are,” Graham stated. He turned his attention back to Buffy. “Who the hell are you, Buffy Summers?”

“You seem to be a professional demon chaser.” Buffy gestured towards the gun and other technology that Graham carried. “I’m the Slayer.”

“Chosen One,” Spike interrupted.

“She who hangs out a lot in cemeteries?” Lawson continued.

“You?” Graham asked in disbelief. “You’re the Slayer? You’re a … “

“Girl? Yeah, I get that a lot.”

“No, real. You’re real. Don’t you kill their kind?” 

“Well, Springfoot is actually an Isu-subtum, which is just a fancy name for a Bigfoot. He’s not really a demon, no matter what he looks like. Spike and I are mortal enemies, and I’ll be staking him when we find Summer Blossom.” Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

“Oi, Slayer, I think you’ve got that wrong,” Spike declared. “I’m gonna be baggin’ my third Slayer when this is over.”

Springfoot let out a loud yowl.

“Yes, we are wasting time here, Springfoot,” Lawson replied. He grabbed Springfoot’s arm, and he dragged the Bigfoot towards the open sewer tunnel while keeping Buffy’s body between them and the armed soldier. “You know, mister, you remind me of some Krauts I met once.”

Graham shivered when Spike’s ice cold blue eyes flickered over his body. He’d never really known fear until he started to work with Professor Walsh. Now, he lived with it every day.

“Guess old Angelus delivered the goods after all,” Spike drawled to Lawson. “Wonder how the good old U.S. of A. twisted old Adolph’s game plan.”

“Adolph?” Graham asked. 

“Adolph Hitler.” Spike rolled his eyes. He addressed Buffy and Lawson when he asked his next question. “What do they teach you Americans in history class?”

“Hmm.” Buffy tapped her chin. “I think I was absent the day they talked about Hitler and his diabolical vampire plans. I’m pretty sure I was busy beating up this certain bleached blond pain in the butt pest I know.”

“Hardy, har, har, Slayer.”

“We aren’t Nazis,” Graham growled. “We’re the United States Army.”

“You just keep telling yourself that,” Spike muttered. He brushed past Buffy, and he sauntered down the sewer. He paused at a T where he looked both ways while he studied his surroundings. Finally, he pointed down the southern tunnel. “There are some fresh marks on the wall down that a’way. Think we should check them out.”

Springfoot let out a growl. He turned down the tunnel in the direction that Spike indicated. He halted a few feet into the low level light where he studied the wall. He even gave the scratches a tentative sniff. Then, he let out a loud roar, and he took off down the tunnel.

Spike looked back at Buffy and Lawson. “Looks like we’re goin’ south.”

“We need to go,” Buffy said to Graham.

Graham still wasn’t sure how he lost control of the whole situation. He couldn’t exactly tell Buffy or her Hostile sub-terrestrials buddies that he was in the sewers looking for the missing members of his demon hunting squad. “I’ll just tag along then. Keep you out of trouble.”

“I’ve been the Slayer for a while now. If there’s trouble, I’m perfectly capable of getting myself free.” Buffy shook her head. After a staring contest with Graham, Buffy threw her hands in the air. “Whatever.”

“Get a move on, Slayer,” Spike’s voice filtered back through the tunnel.

“Coming,” Buffy yelled out. She turned to follow the sound of the vampire’s voice with Graham trailing behind her. “Don’t you have to check in or something?”

“GPS trackers,” Graham said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Buffy turned away from the horrific sight. “I do have to admit ninety eight percent of the time vampires are very neat eaters.”

“And the other two percent?” Graham asked. Finding Forrest Gates’ dead body pissed the soldier off. He was worried about his other friend Riley Finn. What if whoever killed Forrest had Riley too?

“Your mate there died right fast,” Spike replied.

Graham waved his hand at Forrest’s body. “You call that fast?”

“He was dead when they started to eat him.” Spike moved to Springfoot’s side. The Bigfoot was studying the four tunnels leading away from Forrest’s body. “Which way did they go?”

Springfoot let out an angry growl. He jabbed his finger at one of the tunnels.

Graham curled his lip at the vampire’s back. He couldn’t understand why Buffy still allowed the creature to live. At least the dark-haired vampire was semi-polite. Spike was a complete and utter asshole. Graham had no idea why anyone would want to turn such a disagreeable person. What did Spike mean ‘eat him’?

“Whoever kidnapped Summer Blossom better not munch on her,” Lawson muttered. “Springfoot’s in a really bad mood now.”

“The kidnappers did that?” Buffy asked. She grimaced while she delicately tiptoed through the blood and entrails. She squatted down by Forrest’s body, and she wrinkled her nose. “Whatever nibbled on Forrest here had blunt teeth. Most of the demons I’ve run into have pointy teeth.”

Lawson moved to Buffy’s side. “Do we know who or what kidnapped Summer?”

“No.” Buffy shook her head. “We had a study session at the UC Sunnydale library earlier. She never made it home. Then, Springfoot got the note.”

“Okay, so, the puzzle here is one missing demon hunter, one formerly-missing dead demon hunter, a kidnap victim, and blunt teeth.” Lawson eyed Graham. “Interesting.”

Graham glared at the brunette vampire. “What do you mean by that?”

“Not a thing.”

“Oi, Slayer, if I’m understandin’ Sasquatch here right, we need to go this away.” Spike jerked a thumb towards the tunnel that Springfoot was busy studying.

“Let me talk to him,” Lawson replied. He moved to Springfoot’s side, and they commenced having a conversation in the growls and yowls that made up the Isu-subtumian language. After a few minutes, Lawson returned to Buffy and Spike. “Springfoot smells something weird down the tunnel though. It’s a mixture of troll spoor, demon musk, and alligator.”

“Just when I thought Sunnydale couldn’t get any weirder,” Buffy commented. “But I guess if anywhere in the world could have a demon troll alligator in the sewers it’d be good old Sunnydale.” She glanced around and shuddered.

“Not your first time down here is it, Slayer?” Spike asked.

“A big no for that one. This might be a good time to mention that I really, really don’t like alligators or crocodiles. They’re like big lizards with big teeth.”

“Don’t worry, Slayer.” Spike patted Buffy’s arm in a condescending manner. “The big, bad vampires will protect you from the demon troll alligator.”

Buffy tossed a lock of blond hair over her shoulder. “Be sure that you do, Spike. Remember what I said about haunting your sorry ass.” She spun away from Spike, and she moved to Springfoot’s side. Together, the Slayer and the Bigfoot started down the tunnel.

“You know, chief, you could live a really long time.” Lawson slapped Spike on the back. “You sure you want her haunting you the rest of your life?”

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?”

Lawson slapped Spike on the back for a second time before he sauntered away. “That fight to the death when we’re done rescuing Summer Blossom? You forget that already?”

Graham watched the two vampires with confusion. Professor Walsh always told her soldiers that all the hostiles were nothing but stupid monsters without a lick of intelligence or compassion. Yet, here was a father searching for his daughter and two vampires having a conversation that was clear and understandable. 

“S-s-s-spike!” Buffy’s shriek floated out of the tunnel. “Where the hell are you?”

“Your girlfriend is calling,” Lawson said. He tensed when Springfoot’s roar of anger echoed off the sewer walls. “Shit, I think they found the damned demon troll ‘gater.” He took off down the tunnel.

“Bloody Hell,” Spike grumbled before he followed Lawson down the tunnel.

Graham let out a sigh. He crossed to Forrest’s remains where he dropped a simple GPS unit in the hopes that the body was still there when he could return for it. Then, he slowly followed the vampires into the darkened tunnel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Ouch!” Spike growled. “That bloody hurts, Slayer.”

Buffy dabbed at the wounds on Spike’s midriff. “I’m being as gentle as I can be, Spike. Maybe next time you’ll listen when I tell you the demon troll ‘gater is about to bite you.”

“I was trying to avoid the tail, Slayer.” Spike flinched away from Buffy’s fingers. He was confused as to why he wasn’t healing immediately. The Gem of Amara healed all of the other wounds he’d received in the few months he’d been wearing it. Being in the sun again was a luxury that Spike took advantage of at every opportunity.

“So the half inch tail spikes were scarier than the three inch teeth?”

“Apparently.” The only thing Spike could think of was that there had been venom of some kind on the demon troll alligator’s teeth. 

Springfoot let out a yowl while he kicked at the dead alligator. He wasn’t at all happy with all the delays to find his beloved daughter.

“I’m going to scout ahead,” Lawson said.

“I’ll join you.” Graham stepped forward. He took the safety off his weapon. 

“If Lawson doesn’t come back in one piece …“ Spike pointed at Graham. “I will pull off your head and drink from your brain stem, soldier boy.”

Buffy wrinkled her nose. “You are so gross, Spike.”

“Let’s go before the UST drowns us,” Lawson said to Graham. He strode off down the tunnel without waiting for Graham to follow. 

Springfoot yowled at Buffy. He pointed at Spike before growling again.

“What did he say?” Spike asked.

“He’s saying you’ll heal faster with some blood, and he’s offering some of his,” Buffy said. She looked at Springfoot. “Are you sure you want to do that?”

Springfoot nodded his agreement. He approached Spike, and he knelt next to the vampire. Springfoot offered Spike his wrist where the fur grew very short. Spike shifted into game face before grasping the Bigfoot’s arm.

“Okay, I can’t watch that,” Graham grunted. He backed up towards the direction that Lawson had disappeared.

However, Lawson sprinted back towards the rest of the group. “Found them,” he hissed while he skidded to a halt. “About fifty yards up the tunnel, it widens. A couple of … well, they used to be human, at any rate … have Summer Blossom there.”

“If they’re not human, what are they?” Buffy asked. She rose to her feet to talk to Lawson. 

“Oh my God, that is so gross,” Graham exclaimed. He turned away from where Spike and Springfoot still slumped against the slimy wall.

“I’m fairly certain that they are possessed by troll ghosts,” Lawson said.

Buffy turned to stare at the dead alligator with a thoughtful look. After a moment, she tapped her chin. “Well, that explains the blunt teeth. The troll possessed humans munched on the soldier dude.”

Lawson nodded. “I’d bet on it. They prefer small children, but if they’re hungry enough any human will do.”

“Small children?” Graham gagged. 

“Sacrifice of choice in these parts,” Buffy replied. She thought about the last time Giles’ old college buddy Ethan had been in Sunnydale. “I’m going to sneak up and see if I recognize them. I’ll be right back.”

By the time Buffy was back from her recon mission, Spike was done with Springfoot’s blood and on his feet again. She let out a sigh as she shook her head. “Sorry, Graham. One of them is your buddy, the TA. The other one was a guy who kept asking me out. His name was Parker.”

“Can we rescue them along with the girl?” Graham asked.

“Can you perform an exorcism?”

Graham shook his head.

“Me either,” Buffy answered. “Okay, here’s the plan, guys. Spike and Lawson will distract them while Springfoot and I rescue Summer. Graham, you cover us. Use that tazer thingie of yours.”

Lawson winced. “They’ll probably recognize me. I lived with Springfoot’s tribe for a long time.”

“But they don’t know that you know,” Spike replied. “We can make it look good, mate. Just follow my lead.”

Lawson sighed. “Guess they can’t be any worse than a demon troll alligator.”

“Oh boy, you jinxed us now,” Buffy muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Buffy, Springfoot, and Summer Blossom paused to watch the fight. “I told you it was all jinxed now,” Buffy grumbled. She flinched when Parker flung Graham against the wall. “It’s two vamps and a human against two humans. Shouldn’t they be doing a bit better?”

Springfoot shrugged his shoulders while he let out a series of growls.

“Oh, well, that’s not good,” Buffy replied. “So, I’m guessing if the troll ghosts are taking over the whatchamacallit pathways, the exorcism is pointless.”

Summer Blossom whispered in Buffy’s ear while pointing to some bags of quick drying cement sitting next to a pool of water. 

“Okay, let’s do it.” Buffy and Summer Blossom rushed to the bags. They ripped the bags open, and they dumped the contents into the water. It took a few minutes for the two females to empty all the bags. It seemed Parker and Riley, or whoever they were now, had planned a trap for them. “Hope this pool isn’t important.”

Luckily for Buffy and the two Isu-subtum, Lawson heard the plan with his super duper vampire hearing. He gestured for Spike’s assistance while Springfoot went to help Graham.

“Just tazer him, Graham,” Buffy yelled at the soldier. “Then, toss him in the water here.”

Graham pulled out his tazer to follow Buffy’s instructions. When Parker was subdued, he and Springfoot tossed the possessed man into the cement. A few seconds later, Riley was in the cement next to Parker.

“We be back, Slayer,” Picknose gurgled. “Then, you will pay.”

“And my little dog too? I guess you’re ugly enough to be the Wicked Witch of the West.” Buffy turned to the others. “How long before the cement hardens?” she asked.

Spike picked up one of the abandoned cement sacks. He glanced over the instructions before tossing it to Buffy. “Shouldn’t take too long, Slayer. I thought you wanted to save these blokes.”

“Springfoot said they were too far gone to save.” Buffy shook her head. “They were transforming into trolls. Is that how trolls are born? Some poor dudes get possessed?”

“Not very often,” Lawson answered.

“We have our revenge, Slayer,” Wadsack wailed. “You watch your back.”

Graham slumped against the wall. “How am I going to explain to Professor Walsh I lost both members of my team? The Colonel is gonna put me in the brig for sure.”

“Well, there’s always the ‘gangs on PCP’ excuse.” Buffy gestured towards Spike. “When Spike crashed Parent/Teacher night that’s the explanation they gave.”

Lawson shook his head. “They ran away to join the circus? I went to this wedding a few years back between a Uixa demon and a young human woman. The Uixa demon said that some of his friends were in the circus. Hmm, they joined the army soon after that. I wonder what ever happened to them.”

“People really fall for that?” Graham asked absentmindedly. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from where Riley had sunk into the cement soup.

Buffy shrugged. “Junior year there was this demon in the school basement that had these spawn that took everyone over. It was explained as a gas leak. Everyone believed it.”

“We need to get out of here before some poor sewer fellow has to come down here to figure out what the stoppage is.” Lawson gestured towards the tunnel to the surface.

“The Slayer and I have a date,” Spike said. He leered at Buffy who rolled her eyes.

“You wish.”

“You have no idea what I wish for, Slayer,” Spike announced.

Graham shook his head in disgust. “Could you two please quit flirting? I have no desire to know anything about vampire courting rituals. My job is to bag ‘em and tag ‘em. Not to study the whole vampire society. I leave that to the experts.”

“So, you ready for our big showdown, Slayer?”

“No, I need to go let my mom know that Summer Blossom was found. She’ll probably make me stay for dinner.” Buffy snapped her fingers. “I wonder if I buy some marshmallows if she’ll make some hot chocolate.”

Summer Blossom let out a yowl.

“Oh yeah, those giant marshmallows that Pascel makes would be so good,” Buffy turned to the Isu-subtum girl. “You want to come show Mom that you’re fine?”

Spike’s expression perked up. “Hot chocolate with marshmallows? Really? I think dinner with your Mum sounds perfectly lovely, Slayer.”

“In your dreams, Spike.” Buffy grabbed Summer Blossom’s arm, and she led the other female away. “Let’s stop by Pascel’s on our way to Mom’s.”

Summer Blossom growled her agreement.

Spike watched the Slayer and her friend walk away. A smirk hovered on his face. “I have some really nice dreams, luv. Just you wait and see.” He sauntered down the tunnel, following Buffy and Summer Blossom.

“This isn’t going to end well,” Lawson muttered to Springfoot. The dark-haired vampire and the Bigfoot slowly followed Spike away from the spot that the troll ghosts were defeated.

Graham heaved a sigh. Now he was going to have to figure out what to tell Professor Walsh. He just knew she’d be less than happy.

The End


End file.
